


The God Of Love

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Klaha is sacrificed to the god of love he is scared and confused but he soon finds himself enthralled by the immortal being.





	The God Of Love

            The High Priest had just received a vision from their God and his message was clear. He was sick of being sent food and farm yard animals. He demanded his people started sacrificing humans again and who was the High Priest to deny the God's request?

            Their God had been specific. He wanted a young man with dark hair and beautiful features and it was put out to all the disciples to find such a man among the neighbouring villages. It would do no good to sacrifice one of their own.

            Eventually a young man was found that fitted their God's specifications. A foreign man, who was a solider that had been captured from their enemies. It had been a long religious war but the Priest no longer cared. His God protected him and the town and that was all there was too it.

            Bound to a large stone table, the Priest performed the ritual rights and ended the man’s life with the sacrificial dagger. Now all that remained was to see if the God was pleased.

 

            Klaha was scared and confused. He remembered everything, being caught by the enemy, been sacrificed to their God. He remembered the smell of the incense, the cold stone beneath his back, the hot fiery pain of the dagger in his heart. He remembered how quickly the world had gone dark, until all that remained was the feeling of warm blood covering his chest and the faint sounds of men speaking a foreign language around him. Then that had disappeared and for a moment there was nothing. Until he woke up here, where ever here was.

            He couldn't see yet, his vision hadn't returned but he could still feel the cold stone beneath him, though where was the blood? It was like he had been bought back in time, until the moment before he had been killed, though the scent was different here. It smelt of candle wax and fresh spring air, filled with the scents of various plants. Everything was silent and as he finally opened his eyes, he saw he was somewhere else. Still bound to a table but no longer in a temple. He wasn't alone and with trepidation Klaha watched the blond man walk over to him. He was smiling, clearly happy to see Klaha and suddenly Klaha was free.

            Startled Klaha sat up and considered running for a moment, before changing his mind. The blond man had saved him, surely that was what was happening? How, Klaha couldn't answer, nothing made sense any more.

            “My followers choose you well,” the man commented. “Though I admit I interfered. I'm just so sick of being sent sheep. What am I meant to do with a sheep? It's like some kind of sick joke.”

            “Who are you?” Klaha demanded.

            “My true name is Yoshiki but humans have many names for me Eros, Aphrodite, Qadesh, Aizen Myo-o, Aidin, Luamerava the list goes on. I am all of them.” The man explained.

            “Aphrodite? The Goddess of love?” Klaha asked recognising that name, though many of the others sounded foreign and strange.

            “Yeah well, humans often mistake me for a woman,” Yoshiki admitted. “But yes, I am the God of love, though the true religion is long lost, I am still worshipped under false pretensions.”

            “Why would men sacrifice others in the name of love?” Klaha demanded.

            “Is that not the power of love?” Yoshiki asked. “It's a dangerous emotion you know.”

            “So you're an evil God?” Klaha asked.

            “There is no evil Gods, as there are no good,” Yoshiki responded. “We act on whim, morality is a human creation.”

            “And what whim are you acting on?” Klaha asked but the God refused to answer.

            “Are you hungry?” Yoshiki asked. “I have plenty of food. Humans just won't stop sending it to me.”

            “How does it get here?” Klaha asked.

            “By being sent in my name,” Yoshiki explained. “Just like the humans who worship me get sent to my heaven, or my hell, when they die. Every God has their own rewards and punishments.”

            “If humans die and come to you, why do you need to sacrifice more?” Klaha demanded.

            “Because they're always too old, or too young, or just not pretty enough,” Yoshiki complained. “Those who aren’t, I get bored off.”

            “It sounds to me like you have the problem, not the people you meet.” Klaha accused, a little too accurate for Yoshiki's liking.

            “Here, have some grapes.” Yoshiki offered, holding up a bunch that seemingly came out of thin air.

            “I'm not hungry.” Klaha protested but Yoshiki merely picked one and pushed it against Klaha's lips. Knowing resistance was pointless, it was only a grape, Klaha ate the fruit and let Yoshiki feed him a few more before he announced once again he didn't want any. This time Yoshiki let him go and took him by the hand instead.

            “Let's go for a walk.” Yoshiki suggested and feeling surprisingly agreeable, Klaha followed him. They walked quietly, Yoshiki's hand never once leaving his and the longer they stayed together the more infatuated Klaha became. By the time he figured out what was going on he couldn't bring himself to care, he was madly in love and, by the smile on Yoshiki's face, the God knew it.

            “Would you like to go back now?” Yoshiki asked.

            “To Earth? No, I want to stay here!” Klaha exclaimed.

            “Well off course not earth.” Yoshiki scolded. “Then I’d have to put your soul into an unborn baby so you can be reincarnated into a different life, far too troublesome after I went to the effort to bring you here.”

            “Back, to the room with the food and the sheep?” Klaha tried.

            “The sacrificial chambers, no,” Yoshiki responded.   “My home. Have I picked an idiot again?”

            “You call me an idiot but you're the one who asks me if I want to go back to a place I’ve never been before.” Klaha replied.

            “Let's go back.” Yoshiki suggested and the world blurred around them, until it reformed as Yoshiki's bedroom where a grand bed was the focal point of the room. With his clothes falling from his body as he walked, Yoshiki got onto the bed and waited eagerly for Klaha to join him. Like a moth to a flame Klaha was unable to resist the love God's charms. Had he been paying attention, he would have realised sooner that Gods of love were often connected to fertility, sex and lust and would have seen this coming.

            As soon as Klaha joined him, Yoshiki had their lips joined in a kiss of uncontrollable passion. There was nobody better than him in the bedroom, it was impossible as sex had been his idea in the first place, sex was his gift to mankind.

            “Would you like to have the best orgasm of your life?” Yoshiki asked and Klaha let out a whimper of disappointment that the kiss had finished so soon. Bemused Yoshiki quickly stripped Klaha of his clothes and lightly brushed his fingers along Klaha's already hard length. The orgasm was almost instantaneous and Klaha screamed in delight as he just kept coming and coming until his chest was splattered with his own semen and he felt he couldn't take any more. It was beyond intense and Klaha couldn't believe how long it had lasted.

            “You look delicious.” Yoshiki commented appreciatively, as he stared at Klaha's cum covered body with hungry eyes. Within an instant he was gently licking his partner clean, sampling the cum as a man might do to the finest wine. For the God of love, this was the finest food and he savoured every drop, as Klaha whimpered in delight at his touch.

            “You waste men.” scolded the voice of another God and frustrated Yoshiki turned to glare at him.

            “Mana, do you have business here?” Yoshiki demanded, as he absently ran his fingers along Klaha's body, making him squirm in pleasure.

            “I wanted to discuss a plan that would involve your influenc,e as well as mine,” Mana replied. “But I see you're busy, again.”

            “You're just jealous.” Yoshiki scolded and Mana gave him a look of contempt before re-materialising on Yoshiki's bed.

            “You don't mind me joining in do you?” Mana asked, as he kissed the dark-haired man before he could answer. Frustrated Yoshiki watched Mana play with his man, before giving in and going back to his bed with an idea already half formed.

            “Klaha, don't you think Mana is being a bit forward?” Yoshiki asked. “Don't you think we should punish him?”

            “Huh?” Klaha asked, too sexually frustrated to even fully realise what he was doing. Perhaps Yoshiki had come on too strong before, no matter, it would work in his favour.

            “He doesn't want to punish me,” Mana gloated. “You've turned him into a whore.”

            “Actually, I think I do want to punish you.” Klaha spoke up, glancing at Yoshiki for confirmation. With a smile Yoshiki whispered a few words into Klaha's ears and watched him go, as he climbed onto Mana and pinned him to the bed kissing him hard and passionately, feeling the other God give into his lust as easily as a mortal. Pushing the dark robes away from Mana's shoulders, Yoshiki moved his lips down onto Mana's chest, teasingly as the robes fell even further, until they were no longer being worn. Yoshiki was always quick to undress people, due to his inherent dislike of clothing.

            Klaha returned as Yoshiki returned his lips to Mana's and grateful for the distraction, Klaha quickly used the cloth he had brought to tie Mana's wrists to the headboard and was rewarded with Yoshiki ignoring Mana completely, to kiss him as he desired, passionately and without mercy.         

            “Prepare him.” Yoshiki ordered, as he let Klaha go and obediently Klaha began to do just that, surprised when a moment later he found two long fingers being pushed inside him, preparing him as well. Klaha moaned at the intrusion but carried on as he had been told, knowing he was going to enjoy whatever Yoshiki had planned. His mind had long since forgotten any kind of sense, lost in a sea of lust brought on by being in the presence of the God of love. All he craved was sex, it was his reason for being here, his reason for existing. He had to please Yoshiki, it was as simple as that.

            “Klaha, ride him.” Klaha ordered, watching the smile light up Mana's face, the other God was always quiet so it wasn't strange he had been silent through all of this. When Klaha let Mana's penetrate him, a small gasp of pleasure escaped Mana's lips and Yoshiki brought out another by pushing his way into the other God. His hands wrapped around Klaha, stroking his length but not letting him cum and the three men slowly began to move until they all found a pace they were comfortable with. Moans from all three men filled the room and even Mana couldn't hold back any longer. His moans loudest of all, until he came inside Klaha with a cry of pleasure that sent Klaha over the edge, his cum splattering Mana's body as he shook in exertion. Behind him Yoshiki still pounded frantically into Mana but it wasn't long until he came as well, though he was far from finished. He planned to play with both men all night. This was only the beginning, as the God of love’s sexual experiences were legendary. Somebody had to set the highest standard and who better than Yoshiki?

 


End file.
